10 Songs iPod Challenge
by Tattles
Summary: My very own 10 Song Challenge fic. I've always wanted to do one of these and now I have. This is mainly filled with Janto and is rated for a few little tibits. Anyway enjoy.


My 10 Songs Ipod challenge, which I decided to do instead of study, and because every author should have one. Right so these are loosely based on Janto, I mean you could see it if you squint, but no need to squint in 3. Ratings vary (3 for example is a bit mature, an M rating I think)

Also there are likely spoilers for Torchwood and Doctor Who (End of Time)

I've listed the name of the song first, then the artist, and then sometimes to album it's from.

**Song 1 –The Vengabeat, by the Vengaboys**

Jack was dancing around the Hub – madly bouncing to the beat, hips swinging and thrusting. Ipod ear buds soundly in his ears, Jack didn't hear the cog door open as the team walked in.

Owen, Tosh and Gwen stopped dead in their tracks. Ianto behind them smirked, watching the Captains hips move. "Oi, Jack. Move that ass" he called loudly, loud enough that Jack swung around to see the team red-faced and showing various emotions.

Blushing, Jack opened his mouth then closed it. Pulling the ear buds out he gestured around, "Um… hello" and wave and then Jack's hands fluttered, moving like an Italian gesturing while talking "Vengaboys. You know, infectious beat"

Turning around Jack walked into his office, the click of the door closing the only sound in the silence. The team burst into laughter.

**Song 2 – Many Meetings, by Howard Shore, from 'Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring'**

Jack was standing on top of a tall building again, Ianto behind him in the stairwell, watching the imposing figure of Captain Jack.

Coming up behind him he closed his arms around the man, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"We'll see him again, Jack. Maybe not for another few years, and likely only when the Earth is in desperate danger. But we'll see him again"

Jack shifted around "You're right Ianto. Someday we'll see the Doctor again. And he'll be there to save the day when Torchwood can't"

**Song 3 – Granny (Granny in the Attic/Blue Ball/The False Proof), by Flook**

Jack watched the Torchwood team for the strategic point of the board room, Ianto and Tosh were working at one of the computers; Owen and Gwen were out on patrol, looking for a weevil. Jack watched Ianto and Tosh laugh. Smiling Jack called Ianto over the coms.

Looking up into the board room Ianto smiled at the mysterious Captain. "Coming, sir" he whispered back through his com to the Captain.

Making his excuse to Tosh Ianto joined the Captain. "You called sir"

"That I did, Ianto" Jack walked up to Ianto, "You've been improving Ianto but I have something in mind that might break that calm exterior you have" Jack held up a costume. A very skimpy costume.

"Role playing" Jack stated, his voice breaking with mirth. Ianto was frozen in horror, gazing at the skimpy outfit. It looked like some sort of French Maid outfit meet French Butler. It was indescribable, much like the horror Ianto felt.

"No way. I am not wearing that monstrosity." Ianto shook his head and backed away. Jack merely followed, shaking the costume,

"Anything Jack. I'll do anything. I'll….I'll suck you hear where Tosh could see us or… or I'll let you do… Jaaaacccck" he whined. "You bastard you weren't going to make me were you?"

**Song 4 – That's Not My Name, by The Ting Things**

Ianto Jones was so out of place it was not funny. The space bar was bouncing with alien music, somewhere in here was Captain Jack Harkness. Beside him the Doctor was swaying with the music, leaning down to Ianto ear he said, "this is a _ version of 'That's not My Name' and 21st century Earth song."

Ianto frowned, he was in an alien bar that was playing Earth music. Maybe he was hallucinating and none of this was real.

The Doctor pushed Ianto forward, towards the bar. "Sit here and don't more" he pointed and glared, "I mean it don't move and don't talk to anyone"

Scribbling something down on a bit of paper the Doctor handed it to the barman and asked him to give it to the man across the bar. Ianto looked to wear the Doctor pointed. Sitting, staring into his drink was Jack. His breath catching Ianto almost moved but stopped himself member the Doctor warning

Jack looked up when eh bar man gave him the paper. 'I found him wondering, thought you might like him back'

Jack was shocked to say the least. He run to Ianto and pulled him into a fierce hug before kissing him was all the passion in the world.

**Song 5 – Caledonia by Dougie MacLean**

Jack was wondering the streets of Cardiff, looking for something to distract him from the deaths that followed him.

He knew that Ianto and Gwen worried for him. He was slipping and he knew it. Jack couldn't think of what to do.

He'd never felt like this. He walked by a folk bar, the acoustic guitar floated out, the soothing male voice sung about Caledonia, the words telling him what he needed to do.

He needed to reconnect to his home. He needed his Ianto.

Running now, Jack rushed to Ianto, to his home, to his life. Knocking on the door, Jack switched feet nervously, waiting for Ianto to open to door to him.

The door opened, Ianto's worried face revealed. Jack stepped forward, kissing the Welshman. "I'm home" he pulled back smiling peacefully at Ianto, "I love you"

Ianto smiled back, "I love you to. Welcome home."

**Song 6 – Rock 'n Roll is Here to Stay, from 'Grease'**

The Torchwood Three Team was finally complete. Jack was back from his time with the Doctor. To celebrate his return and the successful saving of Cardiff again the team were in one of the waterfront pubs drinking it up and singing off-key to the crowd.

Friday night was karaoke night at the Fighting Sailor, and Jack was currently belting out the tunes while Owen sung backup. Gwen and Tosh were giggling like mad and Ianto was smirking while filming the team's drunken singing.

Good times were ahead.

**Song 7 – Africa, by Toto**

Once again Jack found himself outside of Ianto's flat. Gazing up into the light filled windows, Jack could make out Ianto's silhouette dancing back and forth, as if he was dancing around his flat.

Smiling Jack found himself once again in front of Ianto's door, hand raised to knock. Jack seemed to find himself more and more, seeking Ianto out in the dark of night, the light of day, at home or at work. Ianto seemed to be the only thing that kept Jack going.

Torchwood had been summoned to Downing street a few days ago, Jack had gone and missed Ianto the whole time. He'd only just arrived back in town and already he found himself coming back to Ianto.

He found himself coming home to Ianto. Smiling Jack knocked, Ianto opened the door. They meet each other in a scorching kiss. The rains of Wales certainly were blessed.

**Song 8 – Smooth, by Santana and Rob Thomas**

Ianto was watching one of his old Bond movies when the door bell rang. He opened his door to find Jack, Tosh, Owen and Gwen outside his flat. He frowned, "what are you all doing here? Is it the Rift?"

Tosh shook her head, "No it's not the Rift. We're here to celebrate your birthday Ianto. Did you think you could get away without telling us?"

Jack smirked, "can we come in Ianto"

Ianto not knowing what to do let them in, he turned off his DVD and let the team drink him under the table. They celebrated his birthday with to much drink and then they bought out the presents. Giving them one by one, only Jack was saving his 'till last.

With a kiss Jack pulled Ianto down onto his lap, whispering in his ear, "I'll give you your birthday lap dance when their all gone and then we can get down and dirty Birthday Boy"

Ianto blushed and almost fainted in sensual overload. He was smiling secretly when he regained his senses. Ianto figured he should have birthdays more often if this was what he got.

**Song 9 – The Bare Necessities, from the 'Jungle Book'**

Jack and Ianto were out on one of their dates, they'd had dinner and were now wondering the Cardiff streets, making their way down to the waterfront. The cold wind off the water had driven everyone away but not Jack and Ianto. No Jack choose that time, when they were alone, only the CCTV cameras to see them, to sing and dance in the almost rain of the mist.

Grabbing Ianto Jack waltzed them around the Plaza, singing an old tune as he went. And then he stopped, pulling Ianto close he started humming, before pulling Ianto back into a jazz dance. Jack was dancing to the soundless trumpet playing in his mind, taking Ianto along for the ride.

Smiling at Jack Ianto followed his lead, it was moments like now that were so Jack, that made Ianto love the mysterious 51st Century man even more.

**Song 10 – Don't Trust Me, 30H!3**

Ianto was having a bad day and Ianto's bad days meant Jack would get a very vocal and take charge Ianto in bed. Bad days meant good sex for Jack, and Jack loved those days when Ianto took charge.

Jack loved it when Ianto did the dirtiest things, with whips, with whispered touches to heighten Jack's arousal and tease him. Jack would trust Ianto with him on these nights.

"Shut it Jack. You're mine tonight and I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk" Jack could only nod his head enthusiastically. He loved this. He loved Ianto.

But bad days always left Ianto feeling guilty for his behaviour the next day and it was these days that Jack was allowed to comfort Ianto and love him gently.


End file.
